


and i'll hold on too

by angstychats



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, angst with a SAPPY ending amiright, dreamscape, even though she's dead, i literally wrote this 2 years ago, i will honest to god go down with this ship, lucy comes back to comfort natsu, nalu is my jam, natsu is sad asf, slightly ooc but not really, still as angsty as ever, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychats/pseuds/angstychats
Summary: shes gone.and he's broken.but a few words from someone beyond the grave can maybe, just maybe, put him back on track.





	and i'll hold on too

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 2 years ago during halloween because it's somewhat "supernatural" i guess. still angsty. but good angst. with a happy ending. so you'll be okay.   
> enjoy !

_The blast radius wasn't too far, but he couldn't outrun it. It seemed that he would be blown away, that was the thought, at least. Hands up to shield his eyes, a familiar scent filled his nose. Goddammit! Why didn't she get out? He had told her to run as fast and as far away as she could. She needed to stay safe, above anything else. But he could still smell her._

_Was he dying?_

_His eyes snapped open, seeing a girl, no, a woman now, with blonde hair that shone like the sun and eyes like hot chocolate and a voice that was either loving or had such a scolding tone that even Erza would be put to shame. A smile played out upon his lips and tears streamed down as he remembered the one thing that would have him hold on. That woman was his angel. His Luce._

_That's when he heard the voice._

_"I'm sorry! Forgive me! I can't leave you!"_

_Oh god. Oh god, no. This couldn't be happening. He felt an extreme warmth blocking his face, saw a body fall in front of him, her body, and it was over. How? How could all that time she waited, to come back then? She could've escaped..._

_"Fuck! Lucy!" He had screamed, dropping down beside her. Her expression looked so pained...how was there a smile there? How could she smile? Not like this...he was lucky she wasn't so burned, that he could see her face still. She coughed. "Sorry...you're my priority...couldn't leave you to die..." She had said, coughing out blood, and it splattered onto his face. "Don't you remember, Natsu? It's always more fun...when we're together." She had whispered before the light that always filled her eyes, a light he had taken for granted, faded out. As she faded away, he howled. A scream filled with anger and anguish._

_How could she?_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sat down at the bar and watched as life went on for Fairy Tail...though the day was solemn. Cold. Dark. The blonde head that everybody was so used to seeing bobbing around was gone, like a ghost in the night. Tears brimmed at Natsu's eyes as he saw everyone with a face set with stone.

  
Of course he remembered that they missed her too.

_Whats a soulmate?_

_Its a...well, it's like a best friend but more._

He bit his lip to keep the tears from falling, like a waterfall being held back by a breaking dam. Waves would eventually begin to crash over...yet for all the tears he cried, she couldn't come back to him.

Before he knew it, his feet were hitting the cold hard ground and he was running, running to her. Away from the guild. Running to where she would be, a place he knew she would be. Arriving at the cathedral, his feet wet from the puddles he couldn't avoid, his eyes scanned the lines of stones, looking for the one he cried at day after day, and found it. A cold stone in a vast field of them, but by far the most important of all.

Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel.

He smiled, reading that, as he did every time he visited. He had given her that name. He was her best friend, confidante, shoulder to cry on, everything she needed him to be. And she was that to him. His Luce would always be that to him...

That's when the tears started.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I ever put you in danger. I'm sorry for the things I said, the things I did, and I'm sorry for being there. For putting you at risk..." He inhaled shakily. "For being the cause of your death. Please know I love you. Please come back." He pleaded, tears streaming, sobbing, shaking from head to toe.

"Don't say that."

That voice? Could it-god no, it couldn't be...

  
"Luce? Luce!" He cried. There she was, in front of him as she always had been, with an outfit to match his, blonde hair twirling around in the wind, brown orbs alive and filled with the look of an upcoming adventure. Open arms. Natsu couldn't help it. He ran to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head into her shoulder to cry.

"Glad you're happy about seeing me." She smiled knowingly, a strong, blazing smile splaying across her face. "How could I not be?" Natsu sobbed. She sat him up. "Listen to me. Don't cry. Don't cry for me. You used to be so strong and larger than life. Now you're just a sobbing mess!" She said, giggling, and wiped his tears. "Please stay strong. For the guild, for me. Go on missions and run wild. Beat the shit out of the bad guys! Like you used to." She chuckled, and Natsu gave a wet laugh. "Live, Natsu. I'm always there, by your side, and I'll be waiting for you. Just like you waited for me." She smiled.

"And to set the record straight, I love you just as much, and I'll be holding on, too."

 

* * *

Natsu awoke in his bed, cheeks wet from crying, and body warm from Lucy's embrace. He shook his head, grasping at the memories floating around in his head, unanswered questions, unsaid "I love you's" danced in the moonlight when his brain was slower than usual.

  
Could it only have been a dream? Was that his reality now?

  
No...

  
A smile played out upon his face.  
It couldn't have been a dream. Though irrational, he could still feel her touch on his skin, his cheek still tingled from where she had kissed it before she had left. No, it was real.

  
She would wait. And she was holding on too.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was really short & kinda cringey and it also kinda didn't make sense? but this is one of my favorite stories that i've written so i guess it's kind of important to me haha.
> 
> kudos / comments & critique appreciated !


End file.
